butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Lots and Lots of Lemons!
is the 3rd episode of the series released on November 13, 2018 on Nickelodeon US and Nick Jr. globally and on Treehouse in Canada on January 6, 2019 along with the previous episode; Grandma Nana Banana Bread. It is combined with the said episode for the 2nd complete episode following this series' pilot episode. Summary/Description With Jasper having trouble with lots of sour lemons in the sweet ride, can the only male in "the Bean team" and Cricket come up with a delightfully delicious dessert completion for the planned Canooble family picnic? Plot Jasper arrives at the café to smell something sweet and delicious on the cooking desk. Hearing Butterbean reply "Lemon meringue pie", he looked puzzled as to whether lemons are sweet, but drew his conclusion after tasting one of the lemon slices. Butterbean, with the help of her magic whisk, sliced some of the pie onto a pastry plate with spoon on the side for him to taste as she told him about how "fairy delish" a sweet-and-sour dessert combination of lemon and sweet thinny meringue is. Mr. Cannoble stopped by at the café to announce that Butterbean should help him with his dessert for his family picnic at Puddlebrook Park to which she brought "Dazzle's famous fruit smoothies" as a suggestion. Cricket, first thinking that they will make the smoothies before journeying there or make the smoothies in the sweet ride as they journey there, has instructions given to her older sister on how to prepare them. Dazzle tries to call the orchard after both knowning and announcing to who she saw at the café that they running pretty low on fruit. Butterbean agreed and told Jasper to get the sweet ride ready. At Marmalady's café, Ms. Marmalady`summoned her her monkey aides and told them to snoop at the Sweet Ride to see if they can copy their recipes. It worked - until Jasper caught them red-handed. Capitalizing on their confusion on what or what not to snoop from the truck, he gave them a stone and told them it's a magic pebble. Returning to Marmalady's with it, Ms. Marmalady saw and said that they've been tricked and that she will have to do it herself. Dazzle first looked confused if the orchard was busy or out of reach as no one was answering. But when Ms. Brookapple received the call, she implored her to deliver the required fruits for the smoothies: bananas, peaches and berries. Ms. Marmalady overheard this and went back to her café, first ordering a smoothie-making machine (Smoothie Wowow 3.7) and calling the orchard. Imitating Dazzle's voice, she asks for Dazzle's ingredients to be duplicated to Marmalady's Café. Dazzle's hands became full with serving all of a sudden and notified Butterbean about it. Moving to Jasper, she can see he was nervous so she summoned Cricket to help him out. Back at Marmalady's, Spork and Spatch brought the fruit packs and the mobile machine and loaded them onto the Marmacycle, after which Ms. Marmalady told them to look after the café while she's gone. The orchard delivers the requested fruits to the café where Jasper was waiting. Right after he took the fruit packs out of the truck, he saw Marmalady speed to the park where the Canooble family picnic is. He alerted Butterbean, Cricket and Poppy about it and Butterbean said it's time for them to head there as well. On arrival, Ms. Marmalady told the Canooble family about her presence. She lied to them when he said he ordered the smoothies from Butterbean's that she had troubles with her fruit deliveries. She then threw some of each of the fruits into the machine without even removing their shells/coverings and started the processing. The output on the glass was a pukable grey smoothie, which Mr. Canooble describes as "not very smooth". "Awh, thank goodness!" was his remark of relief when he and his family saw Butterbean's sweet ride arriving. Jasper and Cricket told them to hold on while they workout what type of smoothies to serve. Seeing that there are lots of lemons in the box, Jasper had to come up with something delicious with the sour fruits. Reminding himself and telling Cricket about the taste of Butterbean's Lemon meringue pie, they should get a sweet ingredient to mix with them. Butterbean's Sweet Vanilla Bean-frozen yogurt, sought and found by Cricket, was the only sweet ingredient that was in the ride at that time. With the blend complete, they presented the new smoothie combination to them. Ignoring Ms. Marmalady's lame comments about sour lemons in smoothies, the Canooble family ran to collect theirs. Not long after, Butterbean arrived and commended them for their work. Cricket reminded her of the fairy finish to which she sprayed to the smoothies using the Sunshine bean. She then tasted a cup of the smoothie and wondered in speech how he did that. Jasper says he learnt it from her which she said it's true. For humour purposes, Mr. Canooble puts on his pair of glasses as he says, "It's like sunshine in a cup!" For her final words, Butterbean addressed the viewer(s) that Jasper's lemon-yogurt smoothies are going to be part of her café's menu from then on as they are "pretty sweet". Trivia *The day the episode happened was on Saturday according to Cricket when Mr. Canooble asked her what day it was. *From the episode, the discerning viewer can see that Marmalady's grey smoothie isn't smooth due to her mode of preparation. *The average viewer may hear Butterbean say "Lemon maurang pie" instead of "Lemon meringue pie". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1